Storms aren't so Bad After All
by Sovanthay
Summary: What happens when Yuki can't sleep, and hears crying. Sucky summary. This is my first fanfic. R&R. please, no flames.


**Ok, this is my first fanfic and I'm not very good at this, so please, don't kill me. **

**hides behind a pillow. R&R. No flames please.**

**Ok, this all takes place when the curse is cured. Okies? Much love : )**

**Disclaimer: Ok, well, let's see. No, I don't own Fruits Basket. Okies?**

**Storms aren't so Bad After All.**

**He couldn't sleep, not one bit. He hated storms. He heard crying. Worried, he got out of bed and headed towards the sound. _It's coming from Miss Honda's room. _He looked through the crack in the doorway, and there was Tohru, face red, eyes swollen., due to tears. He placed his hand on her shoulder, alarmed, she jumped a little. **

**"Miss Honda, are you ok?" Yuki asked, concern in his voice.**

**"Yuki-kun…" **

**She wrapped her arms around him, her face buried in his chest. He started to blush. _What should I do? She looks so hurt. _**

**" What's wrong?" asked Yuki, still severely concerned.**

**"I don't like storms…." With that statement came the sound of thunder.**

"**Eek!"**

**"Miss Honda, you should try to get some rest…" He stood up ready to leave, but felt a slight tug on his arm. He looked back. **

**" Don't go….please…not yet…." **

**"Ok then Miss Honda.." He gently picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to her bed. After placing her on the bed, he laid down next to her. **

**"Thank you Yuki-kun…" she replied, while smiling.**

**_She looks so tired, and she seems so afraid. Yet, she can still smile….I envy you Tohru, the way you can always smile, no matter what happens….I love you Tohru Honda…..but I'm to afraid to tell you, afraid you wont feel the same way. _He sighed. **

**Tohru, sensing that there was something wrong asked, " Yuki-kun…are you ok?"**

**"Yes, I'm fine Miss Honda, don't worry about me, just get some sleep." She started to drift into slumber. _She looks so peaceful sleeping like that. _"I love you Tohru," he whispered, thinking she was asleep. **

**"I love you too Yuki…" She mumbled while blushing, eyes still closed.**

**_What?! She heard me….and she loves me too. _He couldn't believe his ears. She rolled over and snuggled closer to Yuki. Yuki stared at her, completely forgetting everything around him. _She looks so cute when she blushes. _He gently kissed her forehead. _Storms aren't so bad after all he thought._ The couple slowly fell asleep. **

**Shigure was walking up the stairs to wake up Tohru. He opened the door to her room and was so surprised. _Yuki and Tohru. _He smiled, seeing Tohru stir. **

**She opened her eyes, still a little sleepy from last night. _Was it true? Or was it just a dream. _She looked next to her, only to see a sleeping Yuki. _So it wasn't a dream. _She smiled. Feeling as if she was being watched, she turned towards the door, and saw Shigure. _Uh oh. _Shigure smiled, while Tohru ran towards the door and closed it. She sighed. _He's never going to let Yuki live it down. _She giggled at the thought. She creped towards the bed and jumped right onto it, waking up the sleeping prince. **

**" Wake up sleepy head." Yuki stirred, not sure what was happening. He opened his eyes to see a grinning Tohru looking straight at him. _So it wasn't a dream after all. _"Hey," she said, giggling.**

" **Hey.." he replied, grabbing Tohru and holding her close to him. ( A/N: not in a hug though, just so that their faces are like a few inches away. ) She started giggling. Yuki, seeing her giggling, smiled. Tohru stopped giggling long enough to see Yuki looking right at her and smiling. She blushed. _He's looking right at me…oh no…is something on my face??? _Yuki, seeing her reaction just laughed and smiled even more. He then, out of nowhere, kissed her, on the lips. Tohru was taken back, not knowing what to do for a few seconds, but then closed her eyes and returned his kiss. The two, after breaking apart and both blushing, started smiling. _I can't believe she loves me…it's so hard to believe that an angel like her could love someone like me. _**

**Tohru, sensing his sudden discomfort, said, " I love you." He smiled. **

**_Thank you Tohru…Thank you… _He replied " I love you too."**

**Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed that. Just a quick story about Yuki and Tohru. Kinda sucky though.**

**Please review. ( no flames please. )**

**Okies?**

**Much love : )**


End file.
